More than Friends?
by Coolchick88
Summary: Shadow has finally got up the courage to tell Amy his true feelings ? But someone might just get in the way of him telling Amy his true feeling! shadamysonic
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice beautiful day outside and Amy couldn't wait to get out of her oh-so-boring job. I mean working at the movie theater gets pretty old.'10 seconds till I get off of work' Amy thought counting the seconds.

" Bye " Amy waved to her co-workers, nearly running out of the door. Passing by a video store she saw an ad for Sonic's new movie. Amy had one of the advantages that she worked in Hollywood and the theater usually had premiers and stuff like that. 'I have to see that movie' Amy thought as she walked down the street.

* * *

" Hey Amy . What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Oh nothing just waiting to get off work. What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Oh I just have the day off , I thought you would have your lunch break by now. But I'll wait until your lunch break. " Shadow said.

Shadow and Amy knew each other since grade school. Amy started having feeling for him in 9th grade, but he didn't have feeling for her. After that Sonic rescued her Amy when one of Eggman's robot was after her. Since then Amy had been Sonic's #1 fan. Shadow had been waiting years for Amy to get over her schoolgirl crush ,but soon he gave up . He eventually knew he would never have her affections.So he had to settle with being her friend.

"You don't have to wait. Nobody's here so I guess I'll eat now." Amy said walking over to a table to eat.

"So how is everything at Sports Authority?"Amy asked.

Shadow worked at Sports Authority , not really his dream job but close enough . His true passion was snowboarding. He had saved enough to go to the slopes, and he wanted Amy to come.

"Same old same old. Listen for the holidays I'm going to the slopes would you like to come?" Shadow asked.

"Sure ! I'd love to , I don't have anything else to do!" Amy said excitely.

'Now maybe I take her off of Sonic and have her for myself' Shadow thought inwardly. He wanted to be more than friends with Amy and he was going to tell her at the lodge.

But little did he know that his plan would backfire!

* * *

Author's Notes: Thankyou for reading this chapter! If you like it or don't like please tell me! 


	2. Chapter 2

'What am I going to wear' Amy thought. She had waited until the night before to go and pack her things .She looked at her big enormous closet and just sighed. She decided to just go and buy and buy something at the shop at the ski slope. 

Amy had wondered why Shadow had asked her on this trip, he had always been so nice to her. Sometimes the way he looked at her almost like...'Naw' Amy thought, 'he can't be'.

She closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep, ready for her next adventure.

* * *

'Now that's the last of it',Shadow said putting the last piece of luggage in the trunk of his car.He went inside of his 04' Camaro with leather interior and drove off .  
Today was going to be a good day Shadow could feel it, Amy was going to be smitten by the end of the trip. 

In order for his plan to work he had to get her out of the city and city life. He wanted to take her away from all the fast moving cars and loud noises and just have a nice holiday vacation. He wanted to take her snowboarding , skiing and all the other winter sports that you can't really do in Hollywood.

He suddenly arrived at Amy's apartment, he got and rang the doorbell. He waited for what seemed like forever. Then came a dishelved looking Amy who apparently wasn't ready.Shadow blushed as she had nothing on except a tanktop and pajama pants.

"So I guess you forgot that I was coming early huh?" he said with a smirk. Amy put her hand over her mouth preparing for a yawn. "Yeah sorry about that . You know I'm not good at waking up early in the morning."

"So are you going to let me inside or what?" he said in a cool demeanor.

"Oh yeah, come in ," she stepped aside. "Oh by the way I have absolutely no skiing outfits , so I'm pretty much going to buy most of my stuff there."

"Yeah that's cool" Shadow said looking at her apartment. He hadn't been there in a while , alot of things have changed . Her furniture and pictures and things were much more mature.

"Well I'm going to get ready , you can watch TV or get something to eat .It's going to take awhile , you know me I always have to look my best when I'm traveling." Amy said then ran to her room.

Shadow stared at Amy , she would always be an enigma to him. He looked around and found the remote and started watching TV.

* * *

Two hours a very anxious Shadow knocked on Amy's door. 

"Amy I thought you said you would buy most of your stuff" he yelled

"Hold on I'm almost finished " she said zipping up her last suitcase. She opened up the door and there was three very big suitcases.

"What is this! Do you know how big my car is , I can't fit all of this into the car! You act like were all around the world ! We won't be gone that long either!" he shouted.

"Well I thought you wouldn't mind , I always pack like this. You never know what you encounter." Amy said .

'This is going to be a looooong trip' he muttered.

"What?!" Amy said.

"Oh nothing I just I'll help you put the stuff in the car." he said grabbing the suitcases.

* * *

After loading the stuff in the car, he was off and on the road. 

It was quiet for a while and nobody knew what to say, it was akward very akward.

"Sooooo..." Amy said , "where are we going?"

"Lake Tahoe" Shadow said.

"How long is that?"

"Um about 500 miles"

"What! Do you know how far 500 miles is! We probably won't be even be there until tomorrow afternoon"

"I know that's why I asked you to get up early."Shadow said his patience wearing thin.

"What so know you try to blame me!"Amy shouted.

'Maybe this was a mistake' Shadow thought. It was to late now he would have to put her for the rest of the trip.

* * *

AN:Well that's my chapter , if you liked it review .If you didn't review.I'm open to any suggestions. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was very late in the night and Shadow was getting sleepy. He saw a sign coming up , 50 miles to Lake Tahoe. He was happy to see that he didn't have to drive that long . He glanced over the sleeping form next to him. She hadn't been sleeping that long but it seemed like she did.

Amy felt his gaze on her. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

Shadow looked amused " Nothing just wondering how long I would have to get some peace and quiet."he winked.

"Well you shouldn't look at me , you should be looking at the road." Amy turned serious, looking out the window.

It was silent for a while. Then Amy said ,"Remember when we went camping on a school fieldtrip? I wanted to go but you didn't , and the reason why you went was because your mom made you go."

" Yeah , but it wasn't so bad. I haven't been swimming much since then. "He said remembering the old days.

"Hey , theres a lake coming up, why don't we go?"she said.

"I don't know we're almost there, maybe we can go when we come back."

"Okay " she said

Shadow could hear the disappointment in her voice. So he pulled over. " You know I think we have enough time, we can't start until 10:00."

When he said that Amy was off and out of the car. " Meet you at the lake!" was the last thing she said.

"Amy!Amy!Amy! " but all he could hear was were the crickets and forest murmur in the air.

Then he entered forest not knowing where he was going.

* * *

AN: Please review , to show that you want to see what happens thanks. Merry Christmas! 


End file.
